Keep Hoping
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if Bella had a sister named Hope when she first went to Forks High School? Would this story change, and for the better? EXB SXH RXE AXJ rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Hope. **

**B's pov**

"Come on Bella, its are first day at Forks, and I want to look around town." Hope said walking into my room. I sighed. "Fine let's go." I said getting

up, and walking over to her. Hope, and I were very close sisters, but we were completely opposite. She loved the rain. I hated it. She was very

athletic, and almost never tripped. I am so clumsy that I can't play any sport with out hurting myself. She has blue eyes. I have brown eyes. But we

both have pale skin, and brown hair. "Ok where should we go first?" She asked looking excited. "I don't know where ever you want to go." I said. I

thought about it then beamed. "Let's just look around until we find something interesting." Hope said walking forward. I sighed, and followed her. It

seemed like we have been walking for hours, and me feet were starting to hurt. "Hope, can we go back now? I asked hopeful. "No, let's keep going

for a little bit." Hope said walking a little faster. I kept pace with her, and only tripped twice. "Bella look at that." Hope said pointing to a hidden road.

"I wonder where this leads." I said looking around for a sign of a house. "Come on we should go check it out." Hope said walking closer to the road.

"No way am I going, you can go get lost, but I am leaving." I said walking away. Something about that road bugged me. It was like to was almost

calling me to come in, but that silly, I must have just imaged it. I listened as Hope walked behind me pouting. "I'm sorry Hope, but that road scared

me a little." I said looking back at her. She looked at me, and laughed loudly. "You were afraid of a road?" Hope said in between laughs. I nodded.

She grinned at me, and began walking beside me. "Bella, a road can't hurt you, unless you fall on it, which I guess you probably will all the time."

Hope said. I frowned at her, and stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed. We looked around a little more, and found out where the school was. On

are way back home we stopped at a diner to get some lunch to take home to Charlie. I didn't feel like cooking today. Then we walked home. Charlie

greeted us with a hug, and after I gave him his dinner we both went to our room. I was so lucky that I got my own room. Hope's room is right beside

mine, but hers is a little smaller. Charlie added that room a few years ago just for Hope. I quickly grabbed my bathroom stuff, and ran to the

bathroom. It's hard to get the shower when you have a sister, because one of us is always hogging it up. But today was my lucky day. Hope was

still putting her clothes away. Well that what you get for being obsessed with shopping. I turned the warm water on, and quickly locked the door.

Once Hope came right in while I was in the shower just because she accidentally forgot her lipstick in the medicine cabinet. When the water was

finally at the perfect temperature I slipped in. "Bella hurry up I need to shower to!" Hope yelled pounding on the door. I ignored her, and slowly

washed up. When I was finished I slowly dried off, and put on my pj's, then blew my hair dry. When I opened the door Hope glared at me. "You are

so slow I was about to fall asleep standing here." Hope said walking in. I laughed, and went back into my room. I laid down on my bed, and listened

to the rain against my window. I missed Arizona, but Forks is my new home, I just hope that Hope won't be as miserable as me. I listened as the

water from the shower turned off, and foot steps going in to Hope's room. Hope sure is loud. "Goodnight Bella." Hope called from her room.

"Goodnight Hope." I called back. Then I heard Hope flop down on her bed. I closed my eyes, and thought about what Hope and I had to do

tomorrow. Fork high school. I can't wait. I thought sarcastically.

H's pov

I can't wait for school tomorrow, Forks High School get ready to meet the Swan girls. I thought as l fell into a deep sleep.

**Review??**


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

When my eyes opened I groaned, and sat up, but then I quickly got up, and ran to the bathroom. Another lucky day, Hope wasn't even awake. I slowly took a shower toweled my hair dry, curled it then brushed my teeth. I then slipped my school clothes Rene bought for me.

It was a simple light blue long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. I put a little bit of blue eye shadow, and then walked out, and into Hope's room.

Hope had half the covers on the floor, and she was snoring softly, her hair sticking out like a pile of hay. I walked over to her, and poked her until she opened her eyes.

"Bella, please give me 5 more minutes." Hope groaned rolling over so her back was to me. "No way, you all ready slept in 10 minutes, if you don't get up now you are going to be late for school. Hope jumped up, and ran to the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Hope asked stressed. "I just did." I laughed. I walked back over to my room, and got my bag, then went down stairs, and into the kitchen.

I was too nervous to eat, so I just sat down, and waited for Hope to come down. After about 10 minutes she rushed down the stairs, not tripping once, and ran to the fridge. She picked up an apple, then ran over to me.

"What are you waiting for lets go." Hope said excitedly biting her apple. "OK, ok let's go." I sighed. When we both got into our car we both headed to school.

When we got there Hope ran over to me, and linked arms with me. "Come on let's rock Forks high-school." Hope said pulling me to the office. Hope pulled me right up to the front desk. "Hello we're the Swan girls." Hope said smiling brightly. "Oh hello, here are your schedules, I hope you have a great first day girls." She said politely.

"I'm sure we will." Hope said, then pulled us out. We looked at our schedules, and found out we had every class together except for 5th period, and 6th period.

"Well this is great, let's go to class Bella." Hope said excitedly. "Ok." I sighed following her. When we entered our classroom we both went to the teacher. "Hi we're the Swans." Hope said cheerfully.

"Here is your books, you may take a seat in the back." The teacher said almost rudely. Hope grabbed her book from him, and went to the back not even paying attention to all the looks she was getting. I followed her blushing the whole time. I noticed that everyone was looking at me more then Hope which made me feel uncomfortable.

When we both sat down almost everyone turned around, and stared at me making me shift even more uncomfortable. Hope noticed, and looked at them

"What are you looking at, didn't your mom ever tell you it is impolite to stare?" Hope snapped at them. They all turned back to the front, but they all threw Hope a glare.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her. "Anytime little sis." Hope said smugly. Even though she was only 10 seconds older then me, she still tried to treat me like a baby. But she acted more like a baby then me.

When lunch time came I already met some great people Mike, Jessica, and Angela, they invited me to sit at their table. They only invited _me, _but I invited Hope to join, because she wasn't clicked with anyone yet, and sisters stick together.

It was obvious that Mike, Jessica, and Angela didn't like Hope very much, but they agreed to let her sit with us. Jessica was waiting at my locker looking excited. When I got to her she linked her arm around mine, and pulled me towards the lunch room.

Hope ran to catch up to us. Then Angela, and Mike came over to us, and we all walked to the lunch room together. I noticed how none of them walked by Hope, nor did they talk to her.

"So what do you think about Forks high so far Bella?" Mike asked. "It's ok, I like it." I said trying to sound positive. "You'll get used to it." Jessica said smiling friendly. When we sat down I looked around, then I saw them.

They were a group of kids sitting as far away from our table as possible. There was a beautiful blonde, a big muscle guy, a blonde boy that looked a little pained, a girl with spiky hair, and the most beautiful of all of them a boy with chestnut colored hair, that was messy, but it a cute way.

The beautiful one with the messy hair looked over at me with a confused expression, then he looked at my sister with an annoyed look, but then he looked back to me. I could feel my cheeks warm as I looked away.

I think Forks is going to be quite an interesting place.

**Review??**


	3. Chapter 3

B's pov

"Bella who are you staring at?" Hope asked noticing my intense gaze.

I looked quickly away, and to Hope.

"No one." I said to quickly.

I was a terrible liar.

She looked towards the table of gorgeous kids, and then focused her gaze on the most beautiful one.

They locked eyes, and I could hear Hope snort under her breath.

Then she looked back at me.

"Where you looking at the pale boy with the crazy hair?" Hope asked with a slight look of displeasure on her face.

"No." I lied.

"What do you have a crush on him or something?" Hope asked.

My face reddened.

"No I don't even know him." I said frowning at her.

I glanced at the pale kids table hoping they weren't hearing any of this, but to my embarrassment it seemed that they heard every word as all of them were looking at the boy with the curly hair with different emotions.

The girl with the spiky hair looked at him with excitement, and hope, the blonde guy looked like he was confused, and a little surprised, the big guy looked completely amused by something, and was letting out low snickers, and the blonde girl was glaring at him warning showing in her eyes.

But the boy just stared at me, with very little emotion, and he would glance at Hope in anger, of annoyance a few times.

"You know what I should just march over there and tell them to stop staring, and to go get a life." Hope grumbled as she looked over at them.

"Hope please be nice, at least on your first day back." I begged.

Hope sighed.

"Fine, but if they know what's good for them they better learn to keep their eyes to themselves." Hope said coldly.

"Hope what's up with you?" I asked.

She usually was real nice, sweet, and would only be rude if she had to or was trying to get a point across, and right now she was acting so different.

Hope shook her head.

"I don't know Bella I just don't trust them, promise me you will stay away from them, they look like trouble." Hope said looking at me.

It felt like she just stabbed me in the heart as I thought about actually never getting to meet this strange haired boy.

"But Hope, they are just like every other kid here." I said trying to get out of having to promise anything like that.

"I really don't think so Bella, they are bad news, not normal, I mean look at them, they are far from any of us, it's like they aren't even human." Hope said narrowing her eyes as she looked back at the pale kids.

They were all tense now, all looked at Hope with alarm.

"Hope that's crazy." I said, but I to could tell they did all look nothing human to me, but it would be ridiculous to think of them as nonhuman.

"…Maybe you're right, I have been watching a lot of scary movies lately, now I'm starting to think everyone who is different is some kind of monster with fangs ready to kill you." Hope laughed going back to her old self.

I laughed with her, but I couldn't help but think about what she had said about them not being normal, and them being bad news.

Could they really be bad?

Where they some kind of super gorgeous alien family?

Now I was sounding crazy.

They were probably just like everyone else.

But millions of questions filled my head, which we're they, where did they come from?

As if reading my mind Hope turned to Jessica.

"Hey Jessica who are the pale kids over here?" Hope asked pointing over to them.

I quickly put her hand down.

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Those are the Cullen's." She said grinning.

As Jessica went on all about the Cullen's I glanced over at the table a few times to see most of them grinning in amusement.

"So what are their names?" Hope asked after Jess had explained when they got here, their strange behavior, and that they lived together.

"The big one's Emmett, the blonde girl is Rosalie, the girl with the spiky hair is Alice, they blonde guy is Jasper, and the last guy is Edward.

Edward.

The name of an angel.

All the names were uncommon, and very old fashion.

"So which one do you like?" Jess asked looking at Hope.

Hope rolled her eyes.

"None, they are all ugly…well except for that Edward guy." Hope said.

I snapped my gaze at her with a deep frown.

She laughed.

"I was just kidding, he is the worst of them all, relax Bella, I won't steel your man." Hope laughed.

I blushed deeply.

"Like I said Hope I don't even know the guy." I mumbled.

"Yeah Bella sure, any way I guess if I _had _to pick one, I'd pick Jasper, I don't like the big one, he's scary looking, and that blonde girl Rosalie looks like she could take me if it came to a fight." Hope said.

Jess giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, but I bet Alice is just as good a fighter as Rosalie, maybe even better, so you better watch out." I said playing along.

"Nah, she is so small, and timid." Hope argued.

"Yeah, but she looks like she could easy out run Rosalie." Jess said jumping in.

We laughed.

"Either way Hope you have no chance with Emmett, or Jasper." I said.

She shrugged.

"Like I said before _ugly_." Hope said.

"Are you crazy?" Jess asked.

"No sorry, I like tan guys, not guys like they just came woke up from the dead, and forgot to brush their hair, or one's that look like they eat their greens every day of their lives, or one's that look so depressed all the time." Hope said.

I frowned at her.

She was really annoying me today, but as long as she doesn't embarrass me in front of Edward I might not kill her before lunch is over.


	4. Chapter 4

**B's pov**

Hope and I's next class was Biology, the class that I knew would be easy for me, but this was one of Hope's hard classes.

When we both walked into the class I gasped and pushed Hope in front of me.

Edward Cullen was in this class!

I felt like I was going to faint, I just kept telling myself to calm down, but I could barely breath.

"Hey Mr. Banner we're the swans." Hope said with a huge smile, but then she looked where I was looking and groaned.

"Aww man why do we have to be with _him_?" Hope hissed in my ear.

I frowned at her.

What was her deal?

"Umm Hope would you like to take a seat by Edward Cullen?" Mr. Banner said handing her a book.

"Hell no." She said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"O-okay, you can take a seat in front of him then beside Nick." Mr. Banner said shocked.

"Ok, thanks." Hope smiled then walked to her seat glaring at Edward the whole time.

"Bella do you mind sitting with Edward?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Not at all." I said taking my book.

"Alright." Mr. Banner said with a slight smile.

I slowly walked to my seat, and sat down beside Edward unsure to what his reaction would be to me.

Edward stiffened when I sat down and slide his chair as far away as the table would allow.

Great Hope probably caused this, now I bet all the Cullens hate us, just great.

Hope turned around and narrowed her eyes at Edward.

"Hey Bella here put this on." Hope said throwing me a hair band.

I glared at her.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Just do it please." Hope said then turned around before Mr. Banner saw.

I did what she said not understanding why she wanted me to.

As soon as I did Edward relaxed, and slowly scooted his chair back to his regular position.

That's weird.

I could feel his eyes burning on me so I looked shyly at him.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, your Bella." Edward said with a smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you." I said shyly and blushed.

Edward's eyes looked at my cheeks in amusement, and he chuckled.

"I couldn't help but notice your sister already has a strong hatred for me, and my family, do you know why that is?" Edward asked quietly.

I looked into his golden eyes melting into them for a minute before answering him.

"I don't know, she normally does that to the snobby kids, and stuff like that, but you don't seem snobby." I said.

"I can assure you my family and I aren't snobby." Edward said with a smile only an angel could have.

"I know you guys aren't, my sister is just weird." I said looking at her, but she stayed facing front.

"Well most of my family is…interested in speaking with her, do you think you two could join us for lunch tomorrow?" Edward asked with all most a smug look in Hope's direction.

"Sure, but why both of us?" I asked even though I was so happy he said we could both come.

"Well because frankly between us I rather despise your sister, but you o the other hand…well your different, I think I would like to get to k now you better." Edward admitted.

I blushed as his eyes burned with an unknown emotion.

"Well ok then, we would love to sit with you guys." I said with a small smile.

Well at least I was, there is something about that family that is different, and I want to know why, and I guess the best way to find out is to get to know them.

Hope turned around looking annoyed at me and handed me a note.

I read it silently.

_**Bella! Why did you do that, you know I hate them all the last thing I want to do is dine with a bunch of weirdo's, I'm not doing it, and you can't make me so ha, ha. **_

I rolled my eyes and wrote back.

_**If you don't I'll never talk to you again, give them a chance it's not like they'll murder us for sitting with them, just please for me! I promise if it's really bad I do all your homework for the rest of the week.**_

I threw the note back to her, and grinned when I heard her groan in defeat.

With Hope I could usually make her do whatever I wanted, and now I was even gladder now than ever that I could make her do this now that I had the chance to sit with Edward…I mean sit with all the Cullens and find out what is so different about them.

I glanced at Edward every few minutes after that unable to hide my fascination for him, he was to perfect, to gorgeous, to smart, he was like a god, a male model, the guy every girl wanted, and to my surprise, and shame that included me.

I am glad Hope doesn't like Edward, because if she did I was afraid that I might actually have killed her…well I would go that far, but I would make the rest of her life miserable.

Oh my god what's wrong with me, I don't know anything about Edward Cullen how could I think of him as anything other than just a friend.

But I can't control my feelings for him.

But all I knew for sure was that I am starting to fall for Edward.

**REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**B's pov**

"Bella, why, why do you hate me?" Hope whined as we drove home.

"I don't I just think we should just you know, go and meet new people, you told me I should take more chances and all kinds of stuff like that that's it were going to sit with the Cullen's tomorrow." I said sternly.

"Fine I'll be so rude, and mean to them that they will never talk to us again." Hope said smugly.

I turned and glared at her.

"If you want to live through tonight you better not, cause I'll kill you." I threatened.

"Bella, why does this matter so much to you?" Hope asked with a witty look.

I shrugged blushing a little as I thought about Edward, and how much I wanted to just spend time with him.

"You have a crush on one of them don't you?" Hope snickered.

"No, I just think it's polite that we should give them a chance." I lied.

"Bella don't even try to lie, I know when you lie better than anyone you know that." Hope said smugly.

As I parked in our driveway I quickly went to the kitchen hoping Hope would leave and get off the subject.

But to my defeat she followed me into the kitchen.

"Well which one is it, the big one I hope, he's the only one that looks have good did you see his muscles?" Hope asked hoping onto the table.

"I don't like any of them okay, now please drop it." I snapped as I got dinner ready.

"Bella just tell me I won't tell him tomorrow I promise." Hope begged.

I ignored her and began to cook.

"Bella, Hope you guys home?" Charlie's voice called from the living room.

"Yep in the kitchen dad." Hope said not looking away from me.

"It's Edward isn't it?" Hope whispered as Charlie entered the room.

I glared at her flushing deeply.

"No." I hissed.

She grinned hugely, but then frowned.

"Gross why him, he's so…strange." Hope whispered.

I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling at her.

"Hope shut up." I whispered than glanced at Charlie who was watching us both curiously.

Hope looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"So how was your day dad?" Hope asked.

"Pretty good, and how were you two's first day?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty good, sadly no one interesting." Hope said with a grin.

"You are so picky, just like your mother." Charlie chuckled.

He was right Hope has never found anyone she was even remotely interested in, I never did either until today that is, but I was more open-minded to people than she was.

"And how was your day Bella?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Pretty good, all the subjects are pretty easy, the kids are super friendly." I said carefully not saying anything about the Cullen's invitation.

"Well that's good to hear, anyway cook extra food tonight Bells I'm having the Black's over for dinner." Charlie said with a grin.

"Alright." I said easily.

"You mean J-jacob is going to be here?" Hope asked a twinkle lighting in her eyes.

Oh it looks like maybe the great hope actually does have feelings for someone.

I raised my brows at her smugly grinning at her embarrassed expression.

"Yep they'll be here in a few minutes." Charlie said leaving the room.

Hope turned to me looking nervous.

"Hope I didn't know you had a crush on Jacob, who ever that is." I said with a smirk.

"He is the kid from La Push remember when I went for a week down here with Charlie while you were visiting with some friends?" Hope asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Well I hung out with Jake the whole week, and well it was amazing, I think I'm in love with him." Hope admitted sadly.

Aww my sister's in love!

"Aww Hope that's so sweet." I cooed.

"Yeah well just please don't tell him I like him, he just thinks as me as a friend." Hope said.

"As long as you don't tell Edward I like him." I said smugly.

Hope sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Good now go get into some better clothes to impress this Jake boy." I said pushing her out of the kitchen.

"Okay." She said and was gone.

I shook my head.

Well I never that it would happen but both Swan girls are officially in love with someone for the first time ever.

When I had finished dinner there was a knock on the door.

I placed the food on the table and walked out in the living room to go meet the boy that has stolen my sister's heart.

Hope was down and in a cute yellow shirt and black short shorts.

She ran into the first boys arms and squealed.

The boy chuckled.

"Nice to see you again Hopper." The boy that I was guessing was Jacob.

I walked over to him and looked him over.

He was very tan, boyish, and had long black hair, he's prefect for Hope.

He looked my way and smiled even brighter.

"And Bella is here to." He said letting Hope go and hugging me.

I laughed unable to not relax with his easy nature.

"Hi Jake." I said hugging him back, then letting go.

Charlie had pushed the other man in who was in a wheelchair.

I knew this was Billy.

Billy smiled at me and shook my hand and Hope's.

"Nice to see the beautiful Swan girl's again." Billy said with a smile.

"Nice to see you to Billy." I grinned.

Hope nodded, but she was too busy staring at Jacob.

"Well I made dinner and I would hate for you guys to eat it cold so let's go eat." I suggested.

"Wow you cook." Jake said impressed.

I rolled my eyes amused.

"How do you think we survive this house without a cook?" I teased.

He laughed and followed me to the kitchen Hope following closely behind in a pout.

Charlie and Billy sat on the ends of the table, and I took a seat cloest to Charlie.

Jacob quickly took a seat beside me leaving Hope to have to sit in front of him now throwing me a frown.

I raised my brow up in question.

Her eyes went to Jacob, then to me.

Oh she is getting jealous.

I grinned at her in guilt.

I mouthed her a sorry and watched as everyone ate, glad to see they all seemed to be enjoying it.

"This is great Bells; I wish I could take you home with me, ma

"This is great Bells, I wish I could take you home with me, maybe I could get some real eats." Jacob said as they all finished.

I laughed, but I knew this would probably not be good to do with Hope are really jealous.

Hope glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Well maybe you should come around more often." I said.

He grinned.

"Sounds good to me, but you should come over to." Jake said.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"Alright Jake let's get home you still have school in the morning." Billy said as Charlie pushed him out the door.

Jacob sighed and nodded.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled then looked at Hope and I.

"Well bye Bells bye Hopper." Jacob said then he was gone.

Hope turned to me still obviously mad.

"Hope I don't like him like that and you know it." I said before she could even start.

But to my surprise instead of yelling she sighed and nodded.

"I know, I just couldn't help but feel like that when I saw how much Jake paid attention to you, but I just realized Jake hasn't seen _you _for years, Jake and I are already close so I guess he just wants to get to know you better, plus he gave a totally cute nickname, not you." Hope said grinning.

I laughed.

"He sure did, Hopper is very…creative, were did he think of that?" I asked as we walked up to bed.

"Well he said I was nice, sweet, and I'm always hopping from place to place like a rabbit, so he started calling me Hopper." Hope said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"You, nice, sweet, I don't think so." I laughed.

Hope elbowed me and quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hope come on!" I said knocking on the door.

She takes so long in there that's way I always made sure I was the first one to get the shower.

"Ha ha, sorry Bella, but the rule is to take turns, and I think I'm going to take my time this time." Hope said amused, and then the water went on.

I groaned and stomped into my room.

What would my life be if I just didn't have a twin sister, I bet it would be much more fun and less annoyed, but still Hope really did make things easier for me sometimes, maybe this can count as a thank you to her for just being here for me.

So enjoy the long shower Hope because I can guarantee tomorrow I will make sure you have to wait forever to get the shower in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**H's pov**

Ok tomorrow we are going to be eating lunch with a table full of freaks, and Bella is crushing on the weirdest of them all, great.

Not to mention she is making me sit with them to, what kind of she is she, but then again you can't pick who you fall in love with, I'm just glad she didn't fall for Jake.

But something about those Cullen kids aren't right.

Their eyes are golden, they all are strangely unique in their own ways, their features are so sharp, and perfect, to perfect, and I am so sure they have the best hearing in the world, and how weird is it that people seem to have the instinct to stay away from them.

They aren't human I could tell that much, but then what were they?

Am I being silly like Bella said, or are they actually some kind of monster pretending to be human.

If that is true Bella and I are in danger, but if not then I need to find myself help.

So maybe sitting with the freaks will give me some clues to what they really are, or prove how much watching scary movies have rot my brain.

After my long wait for the shower in the morning I was already in a bad mood and ready to chew off someone face hopeful _Edward Cullen's_ if he dare makes any moves on my sister.

Bella seemed to be in a great mood today though and I couldn't help but feel better that at least her day will be better than mine.

I just feel sorry for anyone who might accidentally bump into me today, because they have no idea what an extremely pissed Swan girl can do.

So what out _Edward Cullen_, Hope Maria Swan is ready to fight today.

**Ed's pov**

"Edward why do you seem so happy today, it's quite unlike you to actually be giddy?" Jasper asked glancing at me as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"No reason." I lied smoothly.

It was true that I was excited and very happy today, because someone very…_special _was going to be gracing our table today.

The lovely Bella Swan and her annoying sister _Hope._

_Edward you should tell them all right now before lunch comes around they might not react the best to this later. _Alice thought.

I nodded In understanding.

"Actually your right there is a reason I am in a good mood today…" I said a little embarrassed to admitting this.

"That's what I thought what's going to happen today?" Rose asked warily.

They all looked at me curiously now as we slowly walked to the school.

"I kind of invited the Swan girls to sit with us at lunch today." I said lowly, but they could all hear perfectly.

Emmett laughed loudly, and hooted.

"Yes I finally get to pick on that Hope girl, show her for calling us names." Emmett laughed.

But Rose on the other hand was livid, which is what I predicted.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you could be putting us in?" Rose hissed.

I rolled my eyes.

"They'll just be sitting with us for 45 minutes, then it will be over, you can deal with it, didn't you say you where not keen for _Hope_, and wanted to put her in her place personally?" I said.

Rose was quiet and reluctantly nodded.

"Whatever, but only for today, then no more got it?" Rose said then pulled Emmett to their next class.

"Are you all right with this Jasper?" I asked looking at him.

"I think I'll be fine I got pretty filled up last night." Jasper said confidently.

Alice grinned at him.

"You'll be completely fine." She said, then also pulled Jasper to their next class.

Alright the easy part is over with, next is the hard one, explaining to all of them that I have fallen in love with a human.

I didn't even know until Esme and I had a long time of just what I was feeling when I was around this human girl, and the only word she could think of was love, and after hours of wrapping my head around it I am starting to belief it myself.

She is the most beautiful thing to grace this school, and her heart is so pure, I'm not sure if she would ever had the same feeling for a monster like me, but the only thing I can do is wish.

Will I ever find the courage in me to confess my feelings for her to her, or my family, but Esme understood and was even happy for me, and I know if I told Alice said would be nothing but happy, that is if she doesn't all ready know.

Oh my god what is Alice decided to tell her my feelings, I would kill her.

_Relax Edward I won't tell Bella anything until you're ready. _Alice thought.

I sighed in relief as I sat down in my seat in my class.

Good so I have nothing to worry about at lunch I get to sit with the most amazing girl in the world and hopeful _Hope_ will break her neck before lunch comes.

**B's pov**

As Hope and I pulled into the school only keeping up a light conversation I found myself thinking about Edward, his eyes, his smile, and how I wanted so desperately I wanted Edward to like me at least as a friend.

"Bella are you sure we _have _to sit with the weirdo's?" Hope whined as we walked to our first class.

"They are not weird, they're different, and yes I am sure we are sitting with them." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

Hope groaned, and then we took our seats.

I know it was wrong to not pay attention in class but through all my class up until lunch I just stared at the clock and imaged what our lunch was going to be like.

And at the very end of my fourth period I was floating in the air eagerness overwhelming me, and when the bell rung to my embarrassment I let out a hoot.

I blushed and quickly walked out of the class room at the quiet laughs.

When I got out the door I gasped as the one and only Edward Cullen was there leaning against the wall.

His golden eyes seemed to shine with joy and amusement.

"Are you ready for lunch Bella?" Edward asked smiling at me with a crooked smile that I could just stare at forever.

"Y-yes absolutely let's go." I said eagerly.

"Don't you want to wait for your sister?" Edward asked with a grin.

I blushed again.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled embarrassed.

Edward's laugh rung in my ears and I felt like melting.

But when Hope came out ruining the moment she glared at Edward.

"Oh great _Edward _is here." Hope sneered and folded her arms across her chest.

Edward's bright smile fell and his eyes went cold.

"Let's go." Edward said with no emotion and lead our way to the lunch room.

I walked beside him, but I was getting very uncomfortable with all the stares we were getting, but I was walking beside an angel how anything could bother me for long with him here?

Hope followed behind us quietly glaring daggers at the back of Edward's head.

I watched as Edward made his every move, the he held his tray, the way he walked, the small wrinkle above his nose when he picked up his food, and how he paid no attention to all the stares.

When we made it to his table all the Cullen's where there, and there was two seats for Hope and I.

I was grateful that I got to sit by Edward, and Hope got to sit beside Emmett, the only one of them she said she could stand.

Hope flopped down on the seat reluctantly and glared at everyone of them.

I elbowed her.

She looked at me raising a brow at me.

"Be nice." I whispered.

She rolled her eyes, and grunted a fine.

Hope smiled hugely showing all her teeth, and in a high voice she spoke.

"Hi, I am so glad you let us sit with you guys." She said with a fake cheer voice.

I groaned, and rubbed my face with my face in embarrassment, but to my surprise they chuckled.

"Indeed." Jasper said amused.

"So talk, why did you want us to sit here?" Hope asked looking right at Edward with a cold look.

"Actually it was my idea, you two seem very fun people to be around, and well we have been really bored lately." Alice said with a bright smile.

"So you want us to be your clowns." Hope hissed.

"Oh Hope calm down already, please." I groaned.

Alice, Emmett, and Edward laughed.

"That and well I think Rose has something to say to Hope." Jasper said looking at Rose who was biting her harshly.

Hope looking at her rolling her eyes.

"Kay talk blondie." Hope sneered.

Rose seemed to be holding something, but when she spoke it gave me the chills.

"You think you so amazing because you have all kinds of bad thing to say about someone, but I think you're pathetic, immature, and should learn that no one like you so you should just leave go back home, and don't come back anytime soon." Rose said in almost a growl.

Hope slowly began to laugh loudly so loud all the tables around us where looking over curiously.

All the Cullen's looked at her half confused, and half amused.

When Hope was done with her laughing fit she looked at Rose who was even madder.

"Is that all you got you pessimistic Barbie doll, I thought you might have actually have said something that could cut deep, but I guess blondes aren't very good at anything really." Hope chuckled.

Rosalie was furious, and shockingly she looked at me.

"Are you going to say anything else about me?" She hissed.

I shook my head no.

"I'm not mean like my sister." I said glaring at Hope who was looking smugly at Rose.

Rose nodded, and gave me a slight smile.

That really meant a lot to me, because is the rumors I've heard was true then this is something that Rose rarely did to just anyone.

"So Bella do you like shopping?" Alice asked getting my attention.

I cringed at that.

"No, I hate shopping." I said.

"What about you Hope?" Alice asked looking curiously at her.

"I love shopping, but I don't shop with weirdoes." Hope said looking away from Alice.

Alice didn't appear hurt by this, but Jasper wasn't too happy about what she said.

"Do you play any sports?" Emmett asked looking at me with an eager smile.

"No, I'm kind of clumsy, the exact opposite of Hope." I said.

Emmett laughed.

"Aww does Bella fall down go boom?" Emmett asked.

Edward glared at Emmett at that, but I laughed.

"Yes about ten times a day." I admitted.

Emmett laughed louder at that.

I looked at Edward reading his expression.

He smiled at me, and nodded to my tray.

"Bella you should eat your lunch, lunch time is almost over." Edward said.

I picked up my pizza and nibbled on it still watching all of them.

They all seemed to be watching me to, keeping their eyes away from Hope.

Hope seemed please with that, so then she looked at me.

"Bella guess what?" Hope said with a grin.

I looked nervously at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what we should do this weekend, go down to LaPush." Hope said Hopeful.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh do you like going to the beach Bella, I heard LaPush is boring place." Emmett said with an amused smile.

"I do like going to the beach, but Hope only want to go there to see _Jacob_." I said amused at Hope's embarrassed expression.

"So at least the guy I like is buff." Hope said smugly.

I blushed slightly and glared at her, I made sure I didn't look at Edward as she said this.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you had a crush on someone." Alice beamed but there was something deep in her eyes that told me she knew exactly that I did, and knew who it was.

"Yeah I kind of do, but he would never go for me." I said sorrow hit me as I knew the truth of the words.

Edward looked almost pained as he looked at me, but he suddenly masked in with a look of anger.

"Bella why would you say that." Edward said almost upset.

"What?" I asked confused.

"That this boy wouldn't go for you…what's not to like about you?" Edward asked.

I blushed.

"I'm so pale, and I'm not very pretty." I said looking down.

"That's ridiculous Bella, you are beauty, and your skin isn't that pale, look at mine." Edward said now amused.

He was right, he was very pale along with the other Cullen's, but what really shocked me was he called me beautiful, and it seemed to surprise a few Cullen's to.

"Thank you Edward." I said shyly.

Edward glanced at Rose, and Jasper, then at Hope.

I turned to Hope to who was looking at Edward with a strange look.

She mumbled something I couldn't understand then she glared at Edward.

"Bella, this has been _really _fun, and I know how much you would love to stay here a chat with a bunch of weirdo's, but I need to talk to you now." Hope said grabbing me, and pulling me up.

I was confused, and I really didn't want to go.

"Fine." I sighed.

I stood up and smiled in apologetically at the Cullen kids.

"Well, see you guys later, it was nice meeting you all." I said as Hope began to pull me away.

"Bye Bella." Most of them called out, the others waved goodbye.

Whatever Hope has to tell me better be good to have to cut my Edward time.

**Review?**

**Should Hope somehow know the Cullen's are vampires, or should she just somehow tell Edward loves Bella?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ed's pov**

"Edward may I ask why you just told Bella beautiful?" Rose asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Because she is, and you heard her, she is insecure, and she shouldn't be so I was just trying to make her she is was wrong." I explained defensively.

"Yeah, well a lot of you admirers had been insecure, and you have never called them beautiful." Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah, but unlike them Bella wasn't trying to make me date her, and I didn't think it would hurt anything to simply tell her she was more than what she believed she was." I said.

Of course that was half the truth, but I mainly said what I did because I accidentally left some of my feelings come out.

"Well I don't believe you I think you have a crush on Bella." Emmett said with a snicker.

"No I don't." I said with a frown.

And that was true, I didn't have a crush on Bella, I was in love with her.

"Pixie is Eddie boy in love with Bella, or is this going to happen later?" Emmett asked hopeful.

Alice beamed, but bit her lip and looked at me.

I shook my head no at her.

"Sorry Edward won't let me tell you." Alice said sadly.

"So you do love Bella, I knew it was love that I was feeling off you the whole lunch." Jasper said with no emotion.

"What, Alice didn't say that I liked her." I said frowning at him.

"Yeah, but if it's a secret that we can't know then it must be that you do love her, cause then you would have let Alice said no." Rose said almost smugly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in embarrassment.

Great I blew my secret.

"Okay fine, I do have feelings for Bella, now let me have it." I sighed.

They were all quiet.

"Give you what?" Jasper asked curiously.

"You know ridicule me, degrade me, yell at me, anything, let's just get it over with." I said.

Again they were quiet.

"Actually that doesn't really bug me, if you love a human, oh well its better than being alone forever." Emmett said.

"Yeah, and for a human Bella is quite a good choice, she is very kind, and interesting." Jasper said nodding.

Rose bit her lip and frowned.

"I'm ok with it I guess, she is nice, and if she likes you back then I guess I'll be happy for you." Rose said reluctantly.

I looked up at them shocked.

"So you think Bella could sit here from now on?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course." Emmett said eagerly.

"It's fine with me." Jasper nodded.

"As long as _hope _doesn't come." Rose sneered.

"_Hope _is Bella's sister, and you know Bella wouldn't come here without her sister." I said hating the idea.

"Edward's right." Alice said with a frown.

"Fine, then how about Hope can sit here, and well maybe we can find out why she hates us then try not to do whatever that is, what was she feeling Jazz?" Alice said after a while.

"Anger, jealousy, curiosity, fear, and reluctance." Jasper said.

"Jealous, and fear, are you serious, I didn't know she could be _afraid _of anything." Emmett teased.

"I wonder what she's jealous of." Rose said.

"I think she's jealous of Edward." Alice said looking at me with an amused look.

I raised a brow at her.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" I asked confused.

"Because you are trying to steal her sister from her with your charm." Alice said matter-a-factly.

That made since, she was probably afraid that if Bella and I got together she would lose her one and only friend, plus she thinks different was weird so she was probably not wanting Bella to hang around us.

"Well that's her problem, let's take Bella shopping this weekend and make sure she pays no attention to Hope at all." Rose said smugly.

"Rose that's a perfect idea, but Bella hates shopping, plus I don't want to be mean to Hope, even though she deserves it." Alice said eagerly.

"Well I do, so let's do it, Edward go invite Bella to our house for this weekend after lunch." Rose said with an evil smile.

"Yeah that is unless you're too shy to talk to her." Emmett laughed.

I growled at him.

"I am not shy." I said gritting my teeth.

"Ok then I'll go up to Bella and tell her exactly how you feel about her." Emmett threatened.

"I swear if you do I'll break your jaw before you even try." I hissed.

They all laughed.

"Whatever Eddie boy, let's get to class." Jasper laughed, and at that moment the bell rung concluding one of the most embarrassing lunches I have ever went through.

At least Bella didn't hear any of that…I hope.

**Review if you dare? **


	8. Chapter 8

**B's pov**

"Now what was so important that we had to leave, I was having fun?" I pouted.

"Bella, Edward is in love with you, I can tell." Hope said disgusted.

I blushed as we took our seats in biology.

"No he doesn't, he probably hates me because of you." I said glaring at her as she watched me.

"Yeah well I wish I could stop him from feeling this way for you, but I can't stop this intense emotion, he is _different _this isn't just puppy love, this is the real thing Bella, and we have to stop this from getting into something." Hope said.

I looked at my sister in shock.

"Hope if Edward even really did like me I would never want you to destroy it, I like him…a lot ok?" I mumbled and looked away embarrassed.

The bell rung announcing that lunch was over, and my angel Edward was on his way.

Joy and excitement flooded through me as I watched the door, eager to see Edward, and his gorgeous eyes that always seemed to leave me in a puddle.

Hope sighed.

"You're falling in love to, but don't worry Bella I will find out what he is, then I will stop this all from starting, he isn't human Bella." Hope said.

I was seriously starting to wonder if Forks might be turning Hope insane.

"Hope do you hear how ridiculous that sounds, they might be different but that doesn't make them monsters, your acting crazy, ever since we got here." I said with a frown.

Hope bit her lip and took in my words.

"Maybe your right, maybe I am just being silly, but Bella just hear me out, I don't trust that Edward, or most of his family, and if you two get together don't expect me to like him or be nice to him, because I won't." Hope said lowly.

I nodded, for Edward had just stepped in, and was watching me with intense eyes that showed nothing but joy, and another emotion I wasn't familiar with.

Hope groaned as Edward took his seat beside me.

He didn't pay any attention to Hope, and simply watched me, almost looking at little shy.

"So Bella, what did you think of my family?" Edward asked curiously.

I smiled.

"They seemed great, super nice; thanks for letting us sit with you guys." I said grateful.

"Well actually my family really enjoyed _you _coming, and they said you are welcome to sit with us anytime you want." Edward said with a hopeful smile.

I beamed.

Yes, I can sit with this gorgeous angel every day, plus get to know his family even better.

"Wow, so that means we can sit with you all…tomorrow?" I asked shyly.

Edward chuckled.

"Of course." He said looking at me both amused, and pleased.

"Oh that's too bad we don't like sitting with weirdo's." Hope sneered as she turned around to hand us back some papers.

Edward glared at her, and his eyes seemed to cloud as he stared at her.

"Don't listen to her, she is just crabby today." I said getting Edward's attention again.

He looked a little shook up when he met my gaze again, but it quickly was covered by a look of sweetness that made me melt.

"Bella, Alice, and Rose have ordered me to ask you if you and _Hope _would like to join them for a shopping trip…and a sleep over after that." Edward said hopeful.

I grinned even though I truly hated shopping; I really wanted to spend more time with Edward and his family.

Hope shifted in her seat, and slowly turned around and tossed a piece of paper at me.

I read it quickly.

_NO! Oh hell NO! I am not going over to that monsters house or shop with his demon sisters!_ It read.

I sighed, Hope was so stubborn, but she usual will give up and gave me what I wanted.

_PLEASE! I'll love you forever! _I wrote back.

"We'd love to, when?" I asked hopeful it would be so.

Edward grinned.

"After school if that's alright with you." Edward said with a smile that made me melt.

At that moment Hope passed the note back to me.

_NO! NEVER! _It said.

I rolled my eyes, and wrote back.

_Fine I'll just go to LaPush, and tell Jacob you like him. _I wrote back smugly, and tossed it to her.

I then turned to Edward.

"Well I don't know if Charlie will let Hope and I stay over on a school day, but I'll ask him." I said.

Edward nodded in a thoughtful look.

Hope through the note at my head, but surprisingly Edward caught it before it hit me, than gave it to me without even looking at it.

"Thanks." I said shocked.

He was fast, really fast, but I opened the note and grinned.

_FINE! I'll go, but I won't like it I won't be nice, oh and for your information I might hate Edward and want to hang with him, but that doesn't mean you are allowed to ditch Jake and I when we go places. _It read.

I rolled my eyes again.

Edward was watching me closely, and looked almost looked frustrated. 

"What is it?" I asked confused.

Edward stuttered in surprise.

"Umm…nothing I was just wondering what you where thinking." He said embarrassed.

I blushed, pleased that he was interested in what might be on my mind.

"Well I was wondering what your family thought about Hope and I." I said, and that was true I was curious if they already hated Hope with a passion.

"Well everyone loves _you_." Edward said with a quick glare at Hope.

"Ever Rosalie?" I asked surprised.

"Well she is very close to it, and that is rare for Rose, in fact it was her idea to invite you shopping." Edward said with a nod.

I beamed.

I had to admit I was proud of myself for getting all the Cullen's to like me enough to get invited to their house, it almost seemed like an honor.

"And what about Hope?" I asked amused.

Edward bit his lip.

"That is a different story." Edward said amused, yet annoyed.

I nodded for him to continue.

"The only one of them that is close to liking her is Alice." Edward said hesitantly.

"Really, I thought that maybe Emmett might be the one to like her." I said surprised that the one Cullen that Hope actually liked didn't feel the same.

"Sorry, Emmett doesn't know for sure if he does or doesn't." Edward said simply.

I understood that, a lot of people don't really no whether to like Hope or not, and they normal never do decide.

"I see, and they still will invite her to shop and sleepover?" I said shocked.

"Yes, but only to make sure you come." Edward said scooting his chair a little closer to mine.

I blushed, and bit my lip, as I looked down at Edward's mouth and was very tempted to just smash mine to his and hold him there forever.

"W-what do you mean?" I managed to choke out.

"Well we thought that if Hope wasn't invited to you wouldn't come." Edward said grinning at me almost smugly.

He was probably right, I depended on Hope so much, she was always there for me, and even though she was harsh sometime she only was to protect me even though she was completely wrong to do it sometimes that was the only way she knew how.

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't go much of anywhere without Hope with me." I admitted.

Edward nodded.

"I understand." He said, and at that the bell rung.

We all stood, and after Hope threw Edward a harsh glare she pulled me out the door and to our next classes.

But I was so far up on cloud 9 I didn't even notice, and that's how it was until we were on our way home.

"I can't belief you are making me go shopping not to mention sleep over at a freak house." Hope groaned as we pulled into our driveway.

"Oh Hope shut up." I sighed, and got out of the truck and marched into the house.

She followed after me anxiously.

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did." She said as I walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner.

I ignored her, and went to making Charlie salmon.

"Please talk to me Bella, I'm sorry, please say something, you're the only sister I have, and the only friend I have I don't know what I'd do without you." Hope choked out almost in sorrow.

Guilt washed over me, and turned to her, with a weak smile.

"What do you want, go do your homework?" I said calmly.

She nodded, but sat at the kitchen table and did it, but she looked over to me every few seconds, and when I was finished I went to my room without a word.

Truthfully I wasn't mad at her, I just wanted her to stop complaining about it for about…forever, but I knew that wasn't possible.

Hope followed me quietly and shut the door behind her. I sat on my bed, and began scribbling in my journal that Rene had given me for a diary.

I ignored Hope as she moved around the room, but as the song Tic Tok from Kesha came on I looked up annoyed.

She was dancing around the room, and without warning she picked me up, and began dancing again.

"Come on Bella dance with me." Hope said with a laugh.

I struggled to not smile, but then I gave in and smiled as I danced with her.

Only Hope could make me come out of my shell and only if it was for an hour it felt good to just come open.

I laughed as the song then went to Milkshake from Kelis; we continued to dance through songs like Girlfriend from Avril Lavgine, Your Love is my drug, and love games from Lady Gaga.

It was strange but it felt like someone was watching us the whole time, but I shook that thought away and after hours of dancing Charlie was home, and we raced down the stairs to greet him.

And now all I had to do was hope that Charlie would let me stay over at the Cullen's, but something inside me told me it wasn't happening.

**E's pov**

"Are you sure Charlie will say yes?" I asked pacing as I listened to my angel, her annoying sister, and her father eating dinner that she had made.

I had just witnessed one of the most beautiful, dare I say it…sexy, charming, graceful, and most amazing girl in the world dancing to the most attractive music that actually got me _excited _down there.

I had to get closer to Bella, I don't know if I can take much more.

I listened intently to the conversation and as soon as Bella as Charlie if she could stay over Alice disappeared, and knocked on the door.

I gasped.

What did she think she was doing, I silently stayed in my hiding place.

Alice was talking to Charlie and I struggled to hold myself still as she went in and took a seat beside my love.

They talked for an agonizing hour and when Alice came out so did Bella, and Hope with their bags.

I didn't want Bella to know that I had been here and didn't bother coming in she would think that I didn't want to come in, so I ran as fast as I could back home.

When I made it there I sat down on the porch where the rest of my family was waiting excitedly.

"Is she coming Edward?" Esme asked eagerly.

"Yes they are both on their way." I said trying not to show my extreme excitement.

My love was finally going to be with me for the whole night, and day.

Alice had told me that I would tell Bella my feeling soon, which was making me more nervous as the minutes passed, but at the vision that Alice showed me Bella loved me just as much as I loved her.

Now all I have to do is pray that I don't mess everything up, or _accidentally _kill her sister.

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A's pov**

_Edward Hope isn't really as bad as you think, she really cares about Bella, and I found out why she really hates us, it's all because the last time she had put trust into her friends back in her old school they had hurt her very much, and now she doesn't want Bella to have to go through the same thing. _I thought to Edward as Bella and Hope got into the Volvo.

_But the strange hatred she has for you is a little different than ours, she is very close to knowing what we are Edward, and she thinks you're the leader, we have to steer her away from this and soon, at least until you tell Bella what you are, because if Bella finds out the other way your relationship might not go as smooth as it could be. _I added as we flew down the road.

I hope Edward knows what he's doing, because it won't be long now, I need to start pushing Bella to admit her deep feelings for Edward so when Edward spills his feelings she will know that this is what she wants.

"Say Bella, you know Edward has told me a lot about you, and well he seems to really think about you." I said with an excited smile back to her.

Bella blushed, causing a slight burn to rise in my throat, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Oh yeah, he is very…kind, and I really hope we can be friends." Bella said nervously.

No no that's not good enough, not just friends, soul mates.

"Edward has never talked about a girl so much for as long as I've known him." I said biting my lip.

Bella continued to blush, but she smiled slightly.

"Really, you'd think a guy like Edward would have dated tons of girls before, and you know talked about them nonstop." Bella mumbled.

"Nah, Edward is very picky, and well he has never dated anyone before." I said looking at Bella and Hope.

Hope snorted.

"Is it any wonder, he is the biggest freak of nature there is, I wouldn't date him is you paid me." Hope huffed.

Bella glared at her.

"That is surprising, so he never has had a crush on anyone before?" Bella asked raising a brow at me.

"Nope, well until now, we all think he might have found the most perfect amazing girl in the world to fall in love with, and he has, finally.

I watched as Bella looked pained, and tears seemed to come in her eyes, but she blinked them away and tried to look happy.

"And who would this girl be?" Hope sneered and she gave Bella a slight hug.

"Well Hope you know her quite well, and I'm guessing she is the only girl in the world you are friends with." I said looking at her hopeing she would play along.

She gave me a slight smile and a nod.

"…like Bella?" Hope said sounding not surprised at all.

Bella's eyes shined with hope, and joy.

I nodded, and threw Bella a smile.

"Yes, Edward just might have feelings for you Bella, do you feel the same?" I asked eager for her to admit her feelings right here.

Bella looked away in embarrassment.

"…Yeah, I think I'm in love with Edward, but Alice I really don't think he feels the same way, he is so much better than me, he deserves someone different." Bella sighed.

Hope and I glared at her.

"Bella you got everything backwards again, Edward would be extremely lucky to be with love and have a girl like you to love him." Hope said glaring at Bella.

Bella snorted, and ignored Hope.

"Bella it's true he does love you, and I'll prove it as soon as we get to my house." I said getting a great idea.

I just hope Edward will forgive me latter for doing this.

"How?" Hope and Bella asked curiously.

"Just watch, it will all work out fine." I promised.

As long as Edward doesn't kill me after this.

As we pulled into our driveway I got ready to get my brother and Bella together, and pulled Hope and Bella onto the porch where all of the others were waiting.

Everyone was surprised that Hope let me touch her, but Hope and I are on good terms, she finally understands me, and no longer thinks I'm a monster.

Before anyone could say anything I got between Edward and Bella and put my arms around their shoulders.

"Hey guys don't you think Edward and Bella make such a cute couple?" I said grinning at everyone's shocked expressions.

Emmett laughed loudly.

"Way to go Shorty, hell yeah they are meant for each other." Emmett said amused.

"Of course if it makes you both happy than we would be happy." Esme said with joy.

"Yes well that is completely up to you two, but we will support you in which ever you choose." Carlisle said simply.

Rose bit her lip reluctantly, and nodded.

"Sure, as long as you're both happy I guess whatever." Rose said hesitantly.

"Yeah you both obviously love each other you should just get together already." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

Hope glared at Edward, and looked away.

"As long as my sister is happy with a freak than I won't say no, but if you break her heart I'll break your face." Hope hissed at Edward.

I giggled at Bella, and Edward's wide eyes, and they parted lips.

I turned them so they were looking at each other.

"Edward do you love Bella?" I asked looking at Edward smugly.

He threw me a glare so fast that Bella wouldn't have noticed.

"…Yes." Edward said looking at Bella shyly.

"And Bella do you love Edward?" I asked looking at Bella now.

Bella blushed, and nodded.

"…Yes." Bella said gently.

Edward beamed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bella.

"Then I pronounce you officially girlfriend and boyfriend." I cheered then I pushed the others inside the house to get them a moment alone.

They both looked into each other eyes as I left, but I could see Edward leaning forward, and I quickly left.

My work is done.

**B's pov**

He really does love me, or he wouldn't have just kissed me right here on his porch, and is looking at me like a blind man had just saw his first glimpse of the sun.

"Bella I really do love you, with all my heart, ever since I first saw you, but…" Edward said after we took a seat on his swing that was on the porch.

"But what?" I asked nervous that there might be a reason that we can't be together.

"There is something that you should know before you want to make us into something." Edward said looking at my hands resting in my lap.

He slowly took my hand.

I gasped at the sparks that coursed through my blood at his touch as I laced my fingers with his.

"What?" I asked hesitantly rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well you know how your sister said that my family and I were some kind of monster?" Edward said nervously.

I nodded.

Was Edward telling me she was right, if he really was a monster than shouldn't I be worried, or at least move away from him a little.

But I couldn't find a fear in me as I took in the possibility, I was only curious, for Edward obviously isn't a bad monster, because he hasn't hurt anyone.

"Well she was right; I am a monster along with my family." Edward said lowly.

I thought about it and nodded, as I played with his fingers a little.

"So what are you then?" I asked curiously.

Edward was silent for a minute and he let a breath, that was a little shaky.

"I'm a vampire." Edward said the word like it was a curse word.

Shock hit me, but no fear could be found, he was a good vampire.

"But you don't hurt humans?" I asked.

"No, my family and I only feed on animals, we don't suck human blood." Edward explained.

"Oh well that's good." I said pleased that I wasn't in love with a killer, but even if I was I would still be with Edward, because he would always be an angel to me.

"Doesn't that bother you at all?" Edward asked surprised.

"Nope, I'm actually not that surprised, you have always seemed to be something more than just a boy, and well you don't hurt people so why should this bother me?" I asked.

Edward shook his head in shock, but then he smile.

"Would you like to see some things I can do?" Edward asked hopeful.

"Sure." I grinned, then Edward pulled me up, and threw me on his back then we were speeding through the trees.

I couldn't even see the trees as we pasted through them, and the rush that came from the speed had me extremely dizzy and scared out of my mind, but soon it was over and we were right in the middle of a meadow, and Edward let me down.

I stumbled as I jumped off, but Edward held me closely with a chuckle.

"What did you think of that?" Edward asked excitedly.

"You are fast." I choked out as I took a seat on the ground.

Edward's gorgeous laugh sounded loudly and in joy.

"Yes I guess I was to you being a human." Edward said stroking my cheek.

I melted into his hand and looked up at him.

"What else can you do?" I asked.

In seconds Edward was gone then he was back with a rusty old car door, and he slowly began to smash it to pieces and form it until it was small enough to fit in my hands.

He handed it to me with a smile at my shocked expression.

It was shaped in a perfect heart all smooth, and had our names on in that he wrote by his finger.

"This is amazing Edward, your super fast, and super strong." I said hugging the heart to me.

"Glad you like it, but I can also read minds." Edward said sitting down beside me, but then pulling me into his lap.

I froze.

"Don't worry I can't read your thoughts." Edward laughed.

I relaxed and curled into him loving the way he felt so close to me, and how much I would love to just stay here forever.

"What about Hope?" I asked curiously.

"I can read her loud and clear, in fact it's almost like she shoves her thoughts into my head whether I want it or not, and I do not most of the time." Edward said annoyed.

"I thought she was crazy to think of you guys as different, and well I guess you are more different than I thought, but it doesn't bother me at all." I said.

Edward smiled.

"Hope is very close to finding out what we are, but you can't tell her my love, if everyone finds out we might all get killed, but when she likes my family enough to keep it a secret then we will tell her together." Edward said tracing circles on my hands.

I melted into him, and joy hit me as he called me his love, but I heard what he said, I had an important secret to keep.

"You can trust me Edward I'll keep the secret safe." I promised.

"I know I can trust you Bella." Edward said resting his head on mine.

We sat like this in silence for a few more minutes until Edward groaned annoyed.

"What is it Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Alice wants us back at the house now, so she can take you away from me to go shopping." Edward sighed and got us both up.

I sighed to as he crouched for me to jump on.

I got on him, and held on tightly, and in seconds we were back on his porch, and we slowly walked into his house.

It was amazing inside and Alice, Rose, and Hope was standing in the living room waiting for us.

"Finally, now let's go, we got some shopping to do." Alice beamed.

I groaned as Edward let my hand fall.

"Sorry Bella, but Alice threaten me with something I can't live through, but don't worry I'll see you soon." Edward said kissing my forehead, and then he disappeared up the stairs.

I looked at Alice curiously.

"What did you threaten him with?" I asked.

"Making him stay home for a month without seeing you." Alice said with an evil smile.

"I am just loving her more and more." Hope snickered giving Alice a hi-five.

Alice laughed her twinkling laughed and pulled us out the door.

Oh god let me be able to go through with this so I can come back to be with my Edward.

Hold on Edward I'll be back soon.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**B's pov**

"Please tell me you two didn't suck face." Hope said as we sped down the road.

I looked at her annoyed, and embarrassed.

"That's none of your business." I said and looked away from her.

Hope groaned.

"You so did, gross Bella, do you want to buy a tooth brush and some tooth paste before we start shopping?" Hope asked seriously.

"No, I love Edward." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Sick." She muttered.

"So Hope you like shopping?" Alice asked after a while.

"I love shopping, it's like a hobby." Hope grinned.

I think she really is starting to warm up to Alice, but who wouldn't be able to, she's Alice.

"Oh I'm so glad we finally have a girl that loves to shop like me, Rose only shops when an occasion comes up, and Bella hates shopping." Alice said throwing frowns at Rose and I.

Hope snickered, and lightly punched my shoulder.

"She might be my twin, but she is nothing like me at all." Hope said sadly.

"Thank god I'm not." I grinned.

Alice, and Rose laughed at that and Hope looked at me annoyed.

"At least I don't fall in love with the ugliest guy to walk the Earth, and let him suck your face off." Hope said smugly.

"Well at least the guy I love loves me back." I shot back.

Hope glared at me now.

"He will fall for me, just you watch." She snapped.

"So you the mighty Hope does have feelings for a special someone." Alice teased.

Hope blushed slightly at that.

"I guess you could say that." She said lowly.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Alice wondered.

"That's a secret." Hope said.

"But I thought you could trust me." Alice thought pouting.

"I can, but not the blondie, plus this is something that I just want to keep between Bella and me, sorry Alice." Hope said throwing me a look.

"That's ok, I get it." Alice said beaming as she parked.

"Now let's go shop." She squealed.

Hope beamed to, and pulled me out of the car.

I groaned as she pulled me into the mall, with Rose, and Alice right behind us.

We went into every store in the mall, and Hope and Alice probably bought out every store, while Rose and I just looked, and made fun of our sisters.

"Rose can I ask you something?" I asked hopeful as Alice, and Hope ran off to the shoes.

"Sure Bella." She said with a warm smile.

"Edward did tell me what you all were, and I was hoping that it was ok with you that I knew." I said nervously.

Rose went a little tense, but still smiled.

"I'm ok with it, I trust that you won't tell anyone, comparing you to your sister kind of made me see that you really are good for Edward, but I don't trust Hope at all." Rose said lowly.

I nodded in agreement.

"I won't tell her anything until you guys think she's ready, I just wanted you to know that you could trust me." I said with a smile.

Rose smiled back warmly.

"I really do trust you Bella." Rose said kindly, but stopped when Alice and Hope came back with three more bags in each of their arms.

"Are you two ready to go, there not a lot left to continue shopping for." Alice said beaming.

"Yes, let's go." I said eagerly.

They all laughed at that, and we all made are way back to Alice's car.

We could barely fit all the things in there, but somehow we managed to, and we again were flying down the road.

I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

I could barely keep my excitement off my face, but of course Hope noticed, and rolled her eyes.

"Excited to see your monster?" She asked with a snort.

I ignored her, and continued to watch out the window until we made it back to the Cullen's house.

Rose, and I got out without any bags, and walked together towards the house, but we didn't make it when Emmett attacked Rose, and Edward got me.

His sweet lips crushed to mine with a gentle firmness that sent my heart in over-drive.

I laughed at his eagerness, and kissed him back sweetly.

But after a while we pulled apart, and he hugged me to him, and he spread his kisses down my neck.

"I missed you my love." Edward whispered making me shiver.

I laughed weakly.

"I missed you to." I said and hugged myself to him inhaling his scent.

"Get a room." Hope snapped as she walked over to us.

I let go of Edward and laced our fingers together as I turned to her with a glare.

Edward shared the look, mostly seeming annoyed as he looked at Hope.

"Come on Bella that's just so gross." Hope complained.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Edward.

"Come on let's get this sleepover started." I said with a grin, and I pulled Edward to the house.

Edward planted a mind-blowing kiss on my forehead, as we entered his house.

Hope groaned from behind us, but we both ignored her.

When we walked into the house I gasped at its beauty.

"It's beautiful." I said looking around.

Edward grinned.

"Thank you; this was all designed by my mother Esme." Edward said proudly.

"It's not that amazing, it lacks creativeness, or any form of art really, not that nice at all." Hope said rudely rolling her eyes.

Edward glared at her.

I watched as all the Cullen's came in the room to greet us.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said grinning, then in seconds he had me in a bear hug, and spun me around.

I laughed weakly.

"Emmett your going to make me sick." I said amused.

"Sorry." Emmett said laughing as he set me back down.

Edward and Hope glared at him.

"You could have hurt Bella." They both snapped.

Edward and Hope looked at each other with cold glares, and Edward held me close to him.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and went back to Rose.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said with a smile as he walked over to Alice.

"Hey Jasper." I said waving to him.

Hope looked around the room more, and then looked right at Jasper.

"What a dump." She said.

All the Cullen's glared at her.

"Why did we invite Hope here again?" Rose asked glaring at Hope coldly.

Hope rolled her eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight Bella may be in love with Mr. Ugly boy here, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be all nice, and sweet to anyone, and where Bella goes I go." Hope snapped.

I groaned, and rolled my eyes.

"Don't listen to her; she's warm up to you all when she gets to know you better." I said throwing her a glare.

"Well she likes me." Alice said grinning in victory.

Hope looked at her with a slight smile.

"Alice isn't so bad, but she's not like you guys." Hope admitted.

Emmet raised a brow at her.

"I heard you say that I'm the only one you could actually stand, is that really true, and if so why, I'm the biggest." Emmett said confused.

Hope flopped down on the couch.

"Because you see more down to Earth, my carefree, your funny, and just seem to be fun." Hope said with a shrug.

Emmett grinned smugly.

"But I hate you." Hope said and Emmett looked at her confused again.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just do, mainly because you got your head stuck up that Blondie's ass most of the time." Hope shrugged.

"Hope." I hissed.

Emmett frowned a little at that, and hugged Rose to his side.

"I think this calls for a game." Alice said and sat down on the ground, pulling Jasper down with her.

Edward sat down, and pulled me into his lap.

Everyone else also sat down, and after Hope reluctantly sat down beside me we began.

"Alright this game is called 'hidden truth', so I'll start and ask a question to anyone in the circle and they have to tell me the truth, but if they don't they have to do a dare that I choose." Alice said excitedly.

"So it's like truth or dare." Hope said.

"Kind of but you _have _to either tell the truth or do the dare no matter what." Alice said.

"Fine." Hope said and looked at Alice excitedly.

"Ok, Bella what is the nicest thing about Hope?" Alice asked.

I looked at Hope and thought about it, she looked at me curiously.

"Hope would do anything to protect me, keep me happy, and things like that." I said.

She smiled at me, and gave my hair a pull.

"So Hope and Edward has a lot of things alike." Emmett said amused by this.

"Ok Bella now you ask a question to someone." Alice said.

"Ok, umm Jasper how often do you dance when no one is looking?" I asked.

He looked at me amused.

"That's a weird question." He laughed.

"I couldn't think of a better one." I laughed.

"Umm not that often really." He said with a chuckle.

"Ok it's your turn Jazz pants." Alice said with a sweet smile.

"Hope, other than Alice who do you think you might become friends with?" Jasper asked.

Hope thought about that.

"Probably Emmett." She said and narrowed her eyes at each of them.

Jasper nodded at that.

"Alright blondie tell me are you jealous of me, cause I'm prettier then you, or Bella?" Hope asked.

I glared at her.

Rose snorted.

"Me jealous of you not ever, maybe Bella a little, but you no way." Rose said glaring at Hope.

I was shocked at that, why would she be jealous of me, I look completely hideous compared to her.

"Ok _Hope_, now who here do you think that will be the last person you'll ever become friends with?" Rose asked.

Hope huffed.

"_Edward_ I will never be friends with him, ever." Hope snapped, but threw me a sorry.

I sighed, and played with Edward's hands.

Edward just continued to glare at her, but stayed silent.

"Any way _Edward _do you hate me as much as I hate you?" Hope asked hopeful.

"No, way more than you would ever know." Edward said calmly.

I sighed, I wished that they would get along, but life can't be perfect, but of course with Edward in it, it's close to it.

Hope beamed.

"Emmett, do you think that you will be able to be friends with Hope?" Edward asked curiously.

Emmett snickered.

"Hell to the yeah, as long as her comments of Rose lessen a little more but other than that I'm up so the challenge." Emmett said.

Hope smiled weakly at that, but quickly turned to a glare.

"So Hope, in order tell us who you'll probably become friends with." Emmett said amused.

"Emmett, Jasper, blondie, and ugly face." Hope said sneering at each of them.

Rose and Edward narrowed their eyes at her.

"Bella, Hope I made some pizza for you girls." Esme said coming out and setting the pizza down on the ground near us.

Hope looked up to Esme, and looked her over curiously.

"You Esme?" She asked.

Esme nodded warily, the others must have told her about Hope a little.

Hope stood up, and looked at her, taking in her appearance.

Everyone tensed for her reaction.

But then Hope hugged Esme tightly.

Esme seemed surprised, but hugged her back gently with a motherly smile that warmed my heart.

Hope slowly pulled away, and looked up at her.

"You are a lot like my mother, and I miss her a lot, I like you Esme, I really do." Hope admitted.

Esme beamed.

"Thank you dear, I like you as well, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Esme said with a smile, and then she was gone.

Hope came and sat down and she grinned at me.

"Esme is really nice Bella, just like mom." She said to me.

Hope and our mother had been very close, and was even in the same room as her as she watched her die.

Hope might had attitude, but I know she yearns for a mother, that someone that was there for her when she needed them, so after our mother died Hope had become the mother, and she began to look over me, even though she was six seconds older than me, she still told me that I was the little sister.

"I know she is." I said amused, and she looked back to the others and glared at them as they stared at her.

"Stop staring at me or I'll stab those perfect gold eyes out of your head." She barked at them.

They all rolled their eyes at her.

"So I'm guessing that now Alice and Esme are your only Cullen friends." Emmett said.

Hope nodded.

Then the door opened showing Carlisle.

I recognized him, I had broke my leg, and I saw him in the hospital.

"Hey Carlisle come here." Alice said excitedly.

He did and smiled at me warmly.

"Well hello Bella." He said nicely.

Hope raised a brow at him, but continued to look at him.

"Het Carlisle it's nice to see you again." I said politely.

He then looked to Hope with interest.  
"And you must be Hope, nice to meet you." Carlisle said hesitantly, but with just as nicely.

Hope nodded.

"I don't understand." Hope said looking confused.

"What don't you understand?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"You're so pure," She said and frowned. "You're like the others, but you're a little different to, I think I like you to." She said.

Carlisle looked interested in what she said.

"I hope that we have time to talk privately, it was a pleasure meeting you." Carlisle said then he was gone.

Hope turned to me.

"I like Carlisle the most." She admitted.

Alice pouted.

"I lost my spot?" She whimpered.

Hope laughed.

"Kind of, my favorites are in the order Carlisle, Esme, then Alice." Hope said with a grin.

Well at least she is trying, that's all that counts, I just hope that she will warm up to Edward soon.


	11. please read

**Please take the time to read this all…**

**Hello my name is Alida. Some of you may be familiar with me from my many Twilight stories. **

**I have been on this site for a little over two years, and believe it or not I have been working on something other then Twilight stories. I have been working on A twilight role play. **

**What's a Twilight Role Play?**

**This is very simple, on my profile is a link to my forums, and on there is a list of twilight characters. You can choose you're favorite character and use them to act with in the role play. **

**Example **

**(Me) Edward: *walks in with his crooked smile* hello. **

**(You) Bella: *walks to Edward, and kisses him* hi you. **

**That is what it would be like. In the * that is the action. And what you're character says you just type. **

**Others will be playing along with you with their own character. **

**Example: **

**(Me) Alice: *Jumps around squealing* Yes!**

**(You) Bella: *grins at Alice* what is it? **

**(Random person) Jasper: *Rolls eyes* There's a big sale in the mall today. **

**See that is how it would be. To Speak with each other you leave a rely to a comment with you're reaction to what they had said. **

**It's very simple, and a lot of fun. **

**If you are interested in joining this role play this is what you should do.**

**1. Go to my profile, and click on the link to my forum **

**2. Go to the characters list to choose a character that you want, keep in mind some characters may be taken.**

**3. When you have decided what character you want reply to the Forum's post with the character or characters you want, or you can PM me. **

**4. I'll PM you back for the ok, and add you're name to the list, saying this is YOUR character, and no one else can have it for this role play but you. **

**Have any questions don't be afraid to PM me with any questions you may have about how to play, or how to find it. **

**Thanks so much for reading this all. **

**This story will be updated soon. ****J **


End file.
